


Hidden Heaven

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lolita, Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 一闭上眼，他就从记忆里朝你跑来，踩着一串湿答答的脚印，带着一头春天似的柔软卷发，急切地、乱糟糟地冲出浴室，长不到膝盖的睡裤裤脚宽敞，在他扑到你身上的一瞬间轻柔地扫过你的膝盖。





	Hidden Heaven

一闭上眼，他就从记忆里朝你跑来，踩着一串湿答答的脚印，带着一头春天似的柔软卷发，急切地、乱糟糟地冲出浴室，长不到膝盖的睡裤裤脚宽敞，在他扑到你身上的一瞬间轻柔地扫过你的膝盖。你打趣他为什么不擦干水再出来，难道他是个什么海妖，湿漉漉地趴在礁石上就等着水手们迷乱地触礁。他从喉咙里滚出一串轻笑，柔软得像只小鹿，你的脑海里却闪过一串形象，他全身湿润地趴在礁石上，微微蜜色的肚皮贴着地，随着呼吸起伏挤压着礁石，给彼此留下更多水色印记，你的裤裆为此颤抖了一下。于是，你在双眼的一阖间找到了一个隐秘的天堂。

那属于艺术家与流浪者、真诚的爱欲与柔顺的忏悔的天堂，属于你和他的天堂。

在现实中，天堂有另一个为人所知的名字——马尔蒙庄园。你想霸占他所有的私人时间，于是你用尽所有理由把他从东海岸带到西海岸，远离他的巡街职责、学校同学和西班牙语作业，但你仍不满足，横跨一个大陆也不足以平息你的占有欲，它在你的胸腔里和你的心脏一起跳动。

你带他去所有他想去的地方玩耍，你有意放纵他，他却十分容易满足，在蜡像馆里见到你的蜡像都能兴奋好一会儿，天知道你就在他面前，百分百向他开放。许多方面他仍然是个幼稚的青少年，喜欢电子游戏和冰镇可乐，你把酒店套房装满了他喜欢的一切，你很开心其中有不少你的形象，贴在本子上的贴纸、套住铅笔头的钢铁侠造型的小玩意儿，十六岁的小家伙，心脏装满偶像与英雄。

还有对你的爱。你从睡梦中醒来，头枕在他柔软的腿后侧上，他趴在床上对着小电视屏幕打游戏，手指动作迅速却保持身体静止，游戏也开了静音，你翻个身躺到他的翘屁股上，隔着丝质睡裤在柔软饱满的臀肉上轻咬了一口，他忽然转过头来看你，耳根微微发红，电视上的游戏小人突然被打倒在地，你听见他转头过去后发出一声懊恼的呜咽。

你有比游戏更好玩的事情要教他，你伸出手指从背后摸上他的腿间，在他敏感的震颤下隔着衣服戳进一个指节。他翻过身来，你把他揽进怀里，顺着他敞开的领口留下一串吻痕，然后俯下身吻他的顶端，他的大腿紧紧抱住你的头，让你想起那些历史上国王的情妇。

他仰起头喘息，在你终于填满他的时候，你把四肢紧紧地压在他身上，像汲取生命之泉般吸入他的气息、聆听他小小的满足的呜咽，嘴唇寻找一块尚未留痕的肌肤，再把下一个亲吻重重地印上。

你想这一切永远继续下去。

你和佩珀的离婚协议已经签署，法院流程只是时间问题，复仇者大厦已经重建，尽管你不想让他担上过重的责任，但以他的责任心和使命感，他随时可以成为一员，只要他想。你资助他和梅姨换了套大点的公寓，因为他不想太招摇地住豪宅，怕因此招来新闻记者的兴趣，给你带来不必要的麻烦，那些捕风捉影的家伙对你们的亲密早有怀疑。

但你们还有你们的天堂，只要他仍在你身边这一切就不会褪色，你亲吻他就能看见一个春天，隐隐的自责也在他的气息中融化，你的叹息就像你的忏悔。

可他的吻永远是那么赤诚，你觉得哪怕自己有一丝迟疑都会是对他的侮辱，他亮晶晶的眼神望着你，柔软的唇舌吻过你的下颌，舔弄玩耍你欲望的阀门，于他而言却是崇拜自己的神祇与爱人。你吻过他的唇和手心，最后将他抱在怀里，你在他汗湿的额角印下一吻，怀抱着你的爱情沉沉睡去。

在西海岸的一个傍晚，一个年长的男人开着快车滑进了院子，一声清脆的喇叭和响亮的口哨同时响起。屋子的阳台门被推开了，一个棕发的少年钻了出来，朝着男人展露灿烂的笑容，像三千个春天一样明媚。

Fin.


End file.
